Talk:King in the North
Why does this page say that Brandon, Rickon and Arya Stark are "Missing, persumed deceased." When we clearly see them alive in the season 4 finale, and as this wiki is about the television series and not the books (don't know if this is the situation in the books) it should say that they are alive. It's an "in-universe" observation. They are missing and/or presumed dead by the people in Westeros. 05:35, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Jon does become King of the North. That's what's actually happening because Robb did name Jon as heir. So stop adding fan fiction with Bran or Sansa being rightful heir of anything. The Northern Lords will consider Jon as king. Robb did name him as heir. He's the king and Bran soon knows that his cousin is not just king in the North. Jon, first of his name (talk) 10:32, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :We can't add information from leaked sources - it has to actually be confirmed in the show before we add it to the wiki. - 11:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :Er... I did not add information. I did remove wrong information. Nobody in GoT did ever call Bran or Sansa a rightful heir of the king in the north. There is no king in the north before the Northern Lords proclaim a king in the north. Jon, first of his name (talk) 11:44, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Jon in line of succession Why Jon is in line of succession? He is only bastard, so he has no right to the tittle. Pawel10s 11:18, June 13, 2016 (UTC) In a way he does say if Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon were all dead then he is the last stark left and can try and claim the title thats why he is at the bottom, I'm trying explain it so I don't know if it helps Bree 11:25, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Jon is not a bastard. He has royal blood. Rhaegar and Lyanna did marry. This whole line of succession is a joke. The Northern Lords will proclaim Jon as king in the north. There is no other heir. Jon, first of his name (talk) 11:44, June 13, 2016 (UTC) But he is not a Stark. I think, that like Ramsay before his legitimization didn't have any right to Dreadfort, Jon doesn't have right to call himself Stark.Pawel10s 10:26, June 14, 2016 (UTC) When the Northern Lords proclaim him as king he can call himself like he wants to because he's the king. Jon, first of his name (talk) 22:47, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay, here's how it works: Many of us thought that Bran Stark would never return from beyond the Wall, and that Rickon was "the spare" who would later be left as Lord of Winterfell and the North when the dust settled. While the TV series is condensing this, the fact that his direwolf is named "Shaggydog" now leads me to suspect that Martin himself was going to "shoot the shaggy dog" - it was too obvious that Rickon seemed to be the youngest heir he was implying would rule one day, but instead we're surprised that Bran returns. Whatever happens to Rickon, we now see Bran returning to the North, which we weren't expecting. Or who knows if Bran will abdicate at the end to go back to live in the weirwood as the new three-eyed raven? Dunno. Assuming that Bran stays in the North and the world of men.... *There is officially no formal rule for where legitimized bastard children stand in the line of succession, i.e. of Sansa proclaims herself Queen in the North for a day in order to legitimize Jon Snow and make him king. This came up when Roose legitimized Ramsay: Ramsay was an older bastard but a younger legitimate son was born: once Ramsay is legitimized, it's entirely at Ramsay's discretion which son is his heir: Ramsay because he's legitimate now and eldest, or the younger one that was actually born legitimate. By this principle, we have no idea if a legitimized Jon or Bran would have better claim - I think it depends on who even wants the job. *'If Jon Snow is secretly Lyanna Stark's son', the theory is that he's actually legitimate, because Lyanna married Rhaegar in secret (the Targaryens sometimes practiced polygamy). Even assuming that is done, and he's a product of a secret marriage....he's still Lyanna's legitimate son. Lyanna ranked behind Eddard in line of succession. In which case both Bran and Sansa have better claim to the title through Eddard. Any children Lyanna had would only inherit after Eddard's bloodline is totally exhausted (even Arya would rank ahead of Jon). So things are kind of in flux at the moment, what with Bran's return and all.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:37, June 15, 2016 (UTC) No. That's not how it works. Or did Robert's older brother Stannis become king 20 years ago? By the way Robb named Jon as his heir. Jon, first of his name (talk) 11:22, June 15, 2016 (UTC) About why I added Jon to the line We use Stark inheritance line based in Jon been acknowledged by Ned as his bastard son. Legimitization is pending as well as competing claims of distant relations - though these have not even hinted at in the show. Jon being the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna is only a theory - a likely one - but still a theory. If its true, then he would be Rhaegar and Lyanna's heir, not Robb's.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:18, June 15, 2016 (UTC)